1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical lens module. In particular, the present invention relates to an optical lens module and a lighting apparatus having the same, which is capable of providing even light distribution.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs are recently applied in display and lighting applications because of advantages such as high efficiency and long life-time. For example, the LED products may have one or more light emitting diodes which have green, red and blue lights to mix and form white light illumination.
However, as LED is a form of directional light source, the light-emitting characteristic of LED is similar to spotlights, which acts a point light source that projects light toward a specific direction, thus often resulting in uneven illumination and forming dark regions. Thus, conventional LED lighting devices often employ additional optical components (such as reflectors) in the front of the optical axis of the LED to provide modification/adjustment to the illuminating range/pattern. However, the dark portions due to uneven illumination can only be reduced but not completely eliminated. Due to these reasons, lighting apparatus made from LED is conventionally used on partial lighting, such as commerce projections, spotlights, directional lights and etc., remain incapable to apply to offices and homes.
To solve the above disadvantage, a specific lens is provided, which has a reflection film thereon by a coating method. The lens is used to reflect the light incident on the reflection film to a perpendicular angle with respect to the light axis and thus the light distributes between ±90 degree. However, the light energy between 0 to ±70, ±120 to ±180 degree is consumed; thus the light pattern is un-uniform. In other words, the issue of the dark regions still occurs.
Therefore, increasing the angle of illumination of LED products effectively to meet the requirement of general applications was deemed the major object of researching.